Eye of the Blizzard
by TedLupin32
Summary: AU:Harry is adopted by a Russian ambassador after his parents change hiding places.He becomes Sergei Mogranov as the wizarding world forgets a boy named Harry Potter.Harry/OC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The door seemed to explode into a million little shards that flew to cover the entryway. Lord Voldemort slipped through the wreckage like a snake. He searched for the boy's father in obvious view half expecting him to be standing stupidly defiant with wand held at the ready, not that the Potter boy would have a chance of beating one of the most powerful dark lords ever. No, Voldemort would play this game of cat and mouse. Besides maybe then he could find his way to the child quicker. The sooner he was out of the way the sooner Voldemort could begin his meteoric rise to the very top of the whole world. He would rule over both halves of the world the muggle and magical.

Yes, he would rise like a shooting star. Lucius and the other Death Eaters wouldn't regret their choice of hitching their carts up to his. No matter if he would ever admit it but they had been quite the asset to him over this short war if you could call it such. Dumbledore's forces couldn't ever meet the definition of a soldier neither could the Death Eaters when Voldemort was being truthful to himself. Yet the fate of the world lay in the outcome. He was positively sure he would claim victory in the end. He would brush that old bumbling fool aside and gain immortality and invincibility.

No one could stand in his way certainly not James Potter, Harry Potter or any Potter for that matter. "Oh, James come out come out wherever you are. Did you seriously believe leaving Godric's Hollow would make you so much safer? I can find you wherever you hide. I would hunt you down to the ends of the earth. Your son shall be destroyed." Voldemort whipped through a doorway to find a seemingly empty room. It turned out to be truly empty as he blasted it apart.

Then he swung into a room that held a crib. Somehow he had managed to slip past James to make it to the child's nursery. Lily Potter, James' redheaded wife was standing looking at the other door with her wand drawn. Voldemort lifted his wand and muttered, "Boo." A stunner slammed into the woman's back and she fell unconscious. Then he used a spell to transport her 20 miles away from the hideout house. When her husband swung the door open he hit him with another stunner. Then he transported him as well.

Then he walked toward the crib. He looked down into the prefabricated baby crib. There laid a black haired infant settled among the blankets and sheets. He almost felt bad about killing the babe. Then he lifted his arm and pointed his long wand down at Harry's head. Then he spoke the words that made up the killing curse. "Avada Kedavra!" A burst of poisonous green light flew from his wand. He watched it closely as it seemed to fly in slow motion toward the baby.

It burst suddenly against a translucent barrier. It suddenly rebounded off like a stone off a wall. It sent it back at Dark Lord Voldemort. He stared it down in disbelief wondering how this had happened. He had been so sure that he would be the winner of this contest between Dark Lord and innocent baby. The spell slammed into him and his perception of the world went black. As his body dissipated out of existence it created a small explosion. It set the house on fire as if Voldemort had tried to kill Harry from the grave.

()()()()

This fire attracted the attention of a Russian Magical Ambassador who was residing in his vacation home in the British country side. Besides being a Magical Ambassador he was a political ambassador in the Russian Federation. His house was in a close vicinity of the hiding house that the Potter's were using. When he noticed the smoke he sent out one of his aides to see what was going on. When the aide heard Harry crying he made his way to the baby which he carried out of the smoldering house. He searched but couldn't find anyone else in the house even though he made a fruitless search.

Then he took the baby back to his boss Dalahan Mogranov. The ambassador met them at the driveway to the large estate. He was dressed in a finely tailored suit made by a famous Moscow designer. His tie whipped in the wind that beat at the party outside. "Quick Gregorie bring in the baby before it catches a cold or something! Come on!" He hurried his aide into the lobby of the estate. Then he forced Gregorie to sit down with the babe in a plush couch. He then ordered a bunch of blankets brought to cover the babe.

"Who is he?" Dalahan pondered once his wife had made it down to the lobby. She held the baby with maternal instinct. "We certainly can't keep him he is not ours. We must try to find out who owned that house." So over the next week Mrs. Gina Mogranov took care of the baby as Dalahan searched for his lost parents. They uncovered nothing and after two weeks Dalahan assumed guardianship of the parentless child. They then left to head back to Moscow where Dalahan would resume his duties.

()()()()

Dumbledore led James and Lily to the wreckage of the hiding house in the rural country side. He stood quietly as they wept tears to find that their son's life had been forfeit to destroy Voldemort. Dumbledore had assumed that nothing could have survived the house fire that destroyed the house. He personally was thankful to the young child for giving its life to destroy the Dark Lord. Not many would realize the great sacrifice made by the small Potter boy. Dumbledore unhappily predicted that he wouldn't be marked in the annals of history.

He believed that the Potters would survive this grievous wound. They were still young they could have more children. Soon little Harry would b e forgotten to the world. Little did Dumbledore know that Harry would become know but not as Harry Potter but as Sergei Mogranov. Russia wasn't prepared for the revolution brewing around the adopted child of Ambassador Mogranov. They would soon notice Sergei Mogranov little black haired wizard.


	2. Chapter 1:Taste of Ice

Chapter 2: Taste of Ice

Dalahan looked down at the toddler at his feet. "No you don't want to go outside in this weather! You would be bound to catch pneumonia your mother would have my head for it." Sergei looked up at the intimidating ambassador with a quiver in his lips. "Oh come, on don't try that on me I've dealt with all kinds of people I can deal with an indignant kid." Sergei whipped around and stomped off in a defiant slump. "Crazy kid, who would want to go out into a blizzard?" He shook his head in bewilderment and left the room to make some calls to foreign dignitaries.

Sergei Mogranov the child that had once been Harry Potter sat on a cushioned window ledge in the Mogranov's Moscow house. He stared out into the slashing snow and ice that battered everything and everyone outside. He felt a need to be out there to taste the cold. He then stared at the individual snowflakes as the settled on the outside of the window. He mentally traced their outlines in his mind not two alike. He brought his small hand up to the window. He could feel the freezing air just outside the window. He wished he could be outside tasting the ice.

()()()

The ice and snow whipped around outside the small rock cavern that sheltered an evil and twisted soul. This soul wished that he could fully feel and taste the ice. He needed to find a way to appropriate a body for himself. Then he could go find that Potter child and Dumbledore. They would both fall before him. He still couldn't believe that the small child had beaten him the best dark wizard in all of Britain. That black haired boy didn't know how much pain he would be in when Voldemort go to him.

Then as he stared at the entrance to the cave where snow and ice had begun to pile up in miniature dunes, a form came through the sheet of snow and ice. It wore an overflowing magenta robe and a turban. The man looked relieved to have found shelter out her in the mountain side. Voldemort wondered just how relieved he would be in a couple of minutes. Instead of immediately charging forward to take control of the man's body he decided to wait momentarily. The man began to stutter as he muttered to himself, "Can't wait to get out of this forsaken country so I can go back to Hogwarts. It will be great to have the position of defense against the dark arts teacher." This man would be absolutely perfect for Voldemort's purposes. He could insinuate himself into Hogwarts where no doubt Potter and Dumbledore would be. Then he would be able to kill both pests with one stone. He crept forward as the man laid himself out on the floor of the cavern. He slid into the man's chest.

()()()

Lily looked over to her husband who cradled John Potter in his arms. Her face lit up with a smile. It felt so good to have a family. It could almost make her forgot the tragedy temporarily, but little Harry's face always would come back into her head and she would go to the verge of crying as she wondered why the little baby had to be sacrificed to stop evil. If it had been her decision she would have sacrificed herself to stop him from dying. There had been so much promise and potential in those emerald green eyes. Her eyes began to tear up and James soon set down John into his crib and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It'll be okay he's in a better place. He sacrificed himself to stop the ultimate evil. Without that sacrifice people wouldn't be able to sleep sound and peacefully at night. This world is a better place now." Lily cried tears into James chest. He murmured to her as he rubbed her back. He hated Voldemort for what he had done to this family. He would never forgive him or his minions the Death Eaters. Thankfully he had gotten a release when he had been able to put many Death Eaters behind bars including Lucius Malfoy who now rotted in Azkaban.

It had been much harder on Lily who didn't have anything to release her emotions except for John who had come into their life a year after the incident where innocence defeated great evil. She had gotten temporary release as she performed her daily maternal duties. Then at any moment of reprieve she would become like this. Lately she had been getting better at not crying though. Their friends had been very supportive of them after Voldemort was defeated. (Of course Peter had been sent to Azkaban along with all the other Death Eaters.) Sirius had resumed Godfather duties for John who remarkably resembled Harry except his eyes were a shade of brown.

John wouldn't be going to Hogwarts for quite a while yet. When he did he would be joined by Sirius' daughter Jenna. Sirius had finally settled down with a longtime girlfriend once the war ended. Jenna had a full head of flowing blonde hair like her mother's. James could see that she would be a troublemaker when she got older. John was a little bit harder to gauge. Right now he had entered a quiet phase. He was still a Marauder's child though, he would come into. James stole a glance out of the window to see snow lazily falling from the sky.

()()()

Dumbledore looked over at the window of the Great Hall. It revealed a picturesque tableau. Fluffy snow floated peacefully down to Earth. The students were out having fun during the first snow of the year. It suddenly reminded him of day no longer than a year before when a life was snuffed out in order to defeat the biggest menace magical society had seen in years. Yet none of those children out there probably even knew that such a thing had occurred and who the child had been that's life was snuffed out like a candle. He wished that Harry Potter's name was shouted to the heavens but it wasn't. Nobody knew about the struggle between good and evil that had ended in an obscure mountain town.

They didn't really need to know, after the little Potter had been able to defeat the Dark Lord the magical community had lived in blissful peace and ignorance. He prayed the dark times of the war would never come back again. Yet somehow in the back of his mind he knew. Just as the ice comes every winter so do other grave threats. No in the back of his mind he knew that the wear was not over.


	3. Chapter 2:Chaigov's Academy

Chapter 2: Chaigov's Academy for the Magically Gifted

(Several years earlier)

Sergei looked up into the eyes of his father Dalahan. "Dad, when am I going to school? Natalie and Ryan already go to school, why not me?" Dalahan found it hard to come up with the right words to use to inform the boy of why he wasn't going to school with the other ambassador's children. He certainly couldn't say something that amounted to saying your different, because as far as Harry was concerned he was exactly like those other kids that he played with. Dalahan struggled with it for a moment before answering the boy with a vague answer of, "Well, soon you will know why I promise you but there is no need to worry your little head about it."

"Okay but you better tell me soon." Dalahan could tell that the conversation wasn't completely over. The child's wit amazed him he was sure that this conversation would be filed away in the child's head to be brought forth on a later date. For the moment Harry went to his usual post on the window ledge to watch the snow that fell lazily today. It was nothing like the blizzards that Moscow usually faced. He sighed into his palm. He liked to watch the snow whip around during a blizzard.

Dalahan looked over at the child and imagined what would happen when Dalahan sent him to Chaigov's Academy for the Magically Gifted. No doubt he boy would take it in stride. He would adjust to Russia's magical half. Even though Dalahan half wished he could keep the boy on the muggle half. At least in the Muggle world Sergei could feel equal if not better than the rest of the world. However, once he made his entrance into the magical half of Russia he would find a distinctly different place, a community of gifted individuals who had been persecuted for ages by the Russian government and its peoples.

Sergei would find himself sliding down the social ladder not up. The most Sergei could hope for would be to ingratiate himself with the Russian government as Dalahan himself was forced to do. Worse yet Professor Tchaitolskai of Chaigov's Academy had discovered massive magical potential in Sergei far outweighing that of his adopted family. The Mogranovs had never been the most powerful wizards but they had always held strong hidden pride of their long magical heritage. Sergei's talent could send him in many directions in life.

However not many of these ways of life would be in conjunction with the usual under-the-radar way of life the witches and wizards of Russia adopted. Perhaps Dalahan should have sent the boy to a foreign magic academy where he could follow a path to a free life as a successful wizard. However Sergei was already signed up to attend Chaigov's Academy in two year's time. Dalahan would simply have to wait and see if his adopted son could thrive in the underground-Russian-magical world.

()()()

Sergei looked around the train stop in rather ponderous boredom. Was the slowly arriving steam-powered engine truly supposed to take him on one of the momentous journeys of his life? It seemed to Sergei that his first trip to Chaigov's Academy for the Magically Gifted should have been sparkling in glamor and wonder, perhaps a carriage drawn into the sky by unicorns? Instead here he sat awaiting a normal piece of technology to take him on this new adventure. Sergei looked over to his father Dalahan who sat beside him on the bench with the slightest hints of mirth in his eyes. He fervently hoped that that mirth was present because of some surprise which was about to be unleashed upon Sergei's person. His mother Gina merely reassured him with a large grin.

However no such surprise occurred immediately instead the train slowed to a halt and all the assembled students and families began their last goodbyes. Suddenly the cold dull black metal of the train seemed daunting. Sergei began to feel apprehensive of this first true voyage without his father and mother by his side. Sergei slowly got to his feet seemingly following the cue of his parents. "Good luck, son." Dalahan said simply while gripping his son's shoulder. Gina began to tear up as she gripped Sergei in a vice-like grip.

"Sergei, you must write to us and soon. I can't believe you're going to the Academy already seems like yesterday I held you so small in my arms." Sergei's face began to blush in response to the rather public endearment and the mere fact that he himself was nervous over this parting. His father gripped him firmly once more before Sergei began to trudge toward the train with his baggage.

"You'll do fine my son. Don't worry it'll be all right. Now go make new friends and all that good stuff." Dalahan chuckled as his son shuffled onto the train. "Well dear I guess now all that's left to do is wait." Dalahan said as he turned back to his wife. The couple then waved at their son one last time and left the station.

()()()

Sergei turned away from his parents and made his way up the steps and into the train carriage. He walked along the hallway whilst looking into the compartments which he found already full of students who were already familiar with one other. He suddenly felt left out of the loop in a sense. He threw of this feeling in reproach his dad had told him that wizards and witches were persecuted in Russia and that some weren't connected to the community as much as others. Sergei guessed that his father may have been one of those people.

Soon he discovered an empty compartment which he soon seized for his own. Once he was settled in he withdrew a tattered hardcover tome from his bag. His father had claimed his non-descript book contained the history of Chaigov's Academy. Sergei began to skim the books content. He soon surmised a couple basic facts. Chaigov's Academy was established by an extremely powerful wizard by the name of Boris Chaigov. Since then the headmastership had been passed from Chaigov generation to generation. Chaigov's was apparently very different from the Western schools of wizardry. Unlike the very popular Hogwarts, Chaigov's did not split the students into Houses nor did they accept students age 11 instead the entrance age was 10. In theory this allowed a half a year of theory practice then over the winter break the students were instructed to acquire a wand. Just as Sergei began to delve further into the book a blond haired boy of his own age burst into the compartment. "Hey what's going on comrade? The name's Demyan Yakov and yours?" The boy asked with a grin a mile wide as he slouched into the seat across from Sergei.

"Name's Sergei. Sergei Mogranov." Sergei responded as he put the history book back into the bag. Sergei usually didn't make acquaintances quickly yet this Demyan's laid back manner seemed to put him at ease. "Where are you from?" He asked the boy.

"I'm down from St. Petersburg actually. My parents are low key magic users you could say I certainly didn't know. We run a tailor shop. Yeah, I know not to glamorous eh? What's your story Mogranov?" Demyan asked with a glint in his eye.

"I'm from Moscow my dad's actually an ambassador in the government. It's not really as exciting as it sounds. So you know anything more about this academy than I do?" Sergei asked while leaning back into his seat.

"Trust me Sergei you have to know more than I do. My parents didn't tell me until yesterday. They had told me I was just switching schools. Then they kind of just dropped this whole "magic" thing on me. The place is run by some old Chaigov feller eh?" Sergei nodded.

"Yeah well I bet we can figure it out along the way." Demyan nodded and grinned at his new friend. Sergei suddenly felt ready to accept the challenge that was Chaigov's Academy for the Magically Gifted.


End file.
